Attention
by Eagle-Wing-sorceress
Summary: Sasuke comes back alive babeh! When Sakura feels neglected by Sasuke, what will happen? Lets see, smoothies, milkshakes, splits, Barney, training blah blah blah. Rated T just to be sure! Minor swearing, by the way.


HALLO! This story is dedicated to my best friend Sakura-Haruno Uchiha 10. Hope you like it Saki! They might be OOC in this, I apologize.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi-sama does. BOW IN HIS AWESOME NINJA MAKING GLORY!

"So how's Sasuke, Sakura?" Ino asked, sipping her mango flavoured smoothie.

"He's ok, I guess. Even after he came back he still doesn't pay attention to me. It's like he's ignoring me. I just wish he would even for just a bit" Sakura said, eyes glued to her strawberry smoothie.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Tell him to pay more attention to you" Tenten put in, stirring her chocolate milkshake.

"Yeah Sakura-chan. He's probably shy" Hinata said, sipping her vanilla milkshake. There's no stuttering to her girl friends.

"Sasuke? Shy? Yeah, I can just see that" Ino said dryly.

Hinata poked her tongue at her "Well, that could happen" she said defensively

CRASH

The girls whipped their heads to see a waiter doing the splits to catch a smoothie he dropped, his face the very picture of pain.

"...Guys I suddenly have this image of Barney doing the splits" Tenten blinked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh man, I can hear the ripping!" Sakura laughed, the other girls following soon. **(AN: This was based on a conversation with a couple friends of mine)**

"NARUTO!" Neji bellowed, almost getting spit on.

"S-sorry Neji! I can just see that image so clearly!" Naruto said, laughing.

"You're lucky the girls didn't notice you even if were just one booth next to them. Then they'd have us pay for their drinks" Shikamaru said tiredly.

"I wont mind having to pay for Hinata-chans drink" Naruto said, ignoring the dark aura surrounding the Hyuga girls' cousin, "Oh calm your farm, Neji. You'll have to get used to me dating Hinata-chan sometime. Might as well do it now"

"Calm you farm?" Neji crossed his arms as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah! Calm your farm, cool your pool, chill your grill, settle your kettle and cage your rage. So anyway, how're we gonna tell him?" Naruto asked, slurping his ramen.

"Tell who?" Shikamaru drawled.

"You know, Sasuke! He needs to know to treat Sakura-chan right, the bastard" Naruto mumbled the last part, "He's caused her enough pain in the past, he should make up for it"

"You know, ever since Uchiha's come back, you've been considerably smarter" The Hyuga smirked.

"Shut up Neji. Anyway, how do we tell him Sasuke?"

"You should just tell Sasuke because Sasuke doesn't like to be talked about when Sasuke isn't present." Sasuke interrupted, glaring at Naruto then at Neji then sitting next to the blonde.

"Hey, teme! So glad you could make it!"

"Not like I had much of a choice. You'd have dragged me to this dumb cafe anyway" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You'd let me do that?"

"...why were you talking about me?"

"Um...well... okay I'll be blunt and honest" The Kyuubi vessel started loosening his muscles in his arms by flicking them out slightly, tilting his neck here and there, "Okay lets do this. This is gonna be real, believe it!" He looked around for any sign of the girls but they left "Okay, deep breath" he took a deep breath as the other three stared at him with raised eyebrows "Sakura-chan said you don't pay enough attention at her, so CHANGE IT!"

Sasuke raised his other eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Okay, lets do this again teme" Naruto said, flinging his arms out and grinned, "I'll say it slowly for ya, Pay. More. Attention. To. Sakura. She said she feels like your ignoring her so CHANGE IT DAMNIT" He yelled out the last part, making the other patrons of the cafe look at their table. One glare from Sasuke and Neji made them look away nervously.

"I have some business to attend to" And with that, the Uchiha left the building.

"Do ya think he'll change it?" Naruto asked the two prodigies. Neji just smirked and Shikamaru yawned, grinning lazily.

"I don't pay enough attention to her?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. _'Guess it does make sense. Compared to all the attention she gives me, mine pales to comparison'_

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" a familiar voice chimed.

"Hn. Sakura" Sasuke nodded towards the rosette. _'I'll change that theory now'_

"How's your day been? Don't go running back to whatever evil organization is out there again" Sakura joked, but truth was, she was scared he would leave her again. And the fact that he's not walking away from her with some excuse is somewhat a relief and a fright to the pink medic.

"I wont" Sasuke smirked "Besides, Orochimaru is dead, the Akatsuki are all dead and I would have nowhere to go"

"Oh" Sakura breathed. "So... does that mean that if you _did_ find someone to go to, you would leave...?" She asked hesitantly, trying to hide the pain in her voice if he said yes.

Sasuke smiled at her, one that made her feel safe and happy yet weak at the knees. "Of course not. I've chosen to come back to Konoha, haven't I? And besides, I've... missed everyone when I left, even though I never showed it" he confessed, slightly embarrassed. Sakura blinked but said nothing. This was a side Sasuke never showed anyone, as far as she knew. She didn't want to scare him away. " Would you mind sparring with me?" he offered, reverting back to his old self except much kinder.

Sakura blinked again. _'Did he just...?'. _She smiled. _'He sure knows how to surprise me every time'_. "Why not? Don't go easy on me. You'll regret it" She said mischievously as they walked into Team 7's training field. She turned around and threw a smoke bomb between them, all the while grinning.

"Not... bad" Sakura panted after 2 hours of sparring. "Slightly surprised one of us isn't out yet, though" She wiped a piece of hair away from her face, her body covered in many cuts.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked somewhat tiredly, cuts adorning his body as well. _'When did she get this good?'_.

Sakura took out a kunai and threw it at Sasuke who effortlessly dodged.

"What, that's it? A kunai wont bring me down" He said arrogantly.

"Arrogance will be your downfall someday, Sasuke-kun, I swear", Sakura said as she made a handseal and the kunai instantly started to chase Sasuke. "If the kunai isn't made by the Fire Nations best Weapons Mistress, who so happens to be one of my best friends, then I admit, it wont bring you down".

_'Damn. Note to self, next time you see Tenten, ask for special kunai' _Sasuke thought as he dodged the kunai desperately. As he jumped and ducked, he failed to sense the medic grab hold of him from behind, the kunai stopping just by his neck the second Sakura's arms came into contact with the Uchiha's.

A sly yet cheeky grin. "I win Sasuke-kun. Do I get a prize or anything?". Then an idea popped into Sasuke's mind as Sakura released him and moved to stand in front of the prodigy, the kunai now tucked safely in her pouch.

"Hn. Why not"

Then Sakura felt two pairs of hungry lips on her own as an arm snaked its way around her waist. They stood there, arms around each other, lips sealed in a kiss they both wanted for so long. Soon enough, though too early for both of them, they separated after their lungs begged for oxygen.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura panted.

"Sorry for not giving you the attention you so very much deserve" Sasuke murmured as he captured her lips for another heated kiss once again.

eh... no. Definitely not good enough, but with school starting again and all, and being sick for half the holidays, this is the best I could do with my sleepy mind. Even though it is only 5:30pm. So sorry, Saki, I really tried (I did) but with getting a new teacher and all (she is such a try hard) and trying to help a new student get around the place and meet new friends and being sick before, my mind is still fuzzy. Hope you're not too disappointed in me especially since this is looong overdue. Had to do Science Fair before the holidays, cope with a really good teacher leaving and being replaced with two really Damn one's, a really nice classmate leaving as well and dealing with a cough and cold which lead to a slight fever that had my brain all fuzzy, drama at school and a whole bunch of other stuff left me feeling worn out. Again, I'm really sorry for complaining on this story and it being overdue and all and just asking too much from you. Hope you like it! :)

REVIEW! I HAVE COOKIES! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE SMORES!


End file.
